Who's teaching who?
by firepheonix-mysticunicorn
Summary: There are 2 slave girls who just wont follow the rules. Yoko and Hiei take them as their own personal slaves intending to teach them a lesson, but will the girls teach them instead? Based in medival times. YokoXOC and HieiXOC I know lame title....
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note 

MU: Hey ppls! Wat up!

FP: shakes head She has had a long night.

MU: Yep and still going too! Hehehehehe.

FP: I think she's high.

MU: yep high of air! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee

FP: Okay, anyways, here is another story we are going because MU got inspired again to do another story. Hopefully she will still update the others.

MU: OF course I will! No worries!

FP: Anyways this one is with yyh, but you already knew that.

MU: Lets start the story!

FP: The characters are going to be OOC in this chapter.

MU: Just to warn you!

Chapter 1 

"Aarrgh! You're horrible Brenton! You can't do any simple job that we give you!" Cried Yoko.

"You're fired! Leave now or I shall slit your throat!" yelled Hiei.

"But…..but Prince..." began Brenton

"No…Shut up!" yelled Yoko, " Just leave!"

"Yessir." The screamed kneeling Brenton bowed and ran out of the room.

"What was he thinking when he was to make dinner?" Yoko asked.

"No clue." Sighed Hiei, "Well, we better get going."

"Yea, dad'll be waiting for us." Yoko said walking toward the door.

"Hey…wait. Before you leave, I just wanted to thank you again for giving me a place to stay. I mean, after my mother died and everything…yeah. I'm not very verbal." Hiei said.

"No prob Hiei, You're my best bud. And now that both our empires have merged, we're like brothers." Yoko said half smiling. (O.O)

"Well…it's getting late we better get going. Where are we going again?" Hiei asked.

"We're going to the castle of the Lord of Whittengard. He seems to be having a lot of trouble with the servants that dad gave him" Yoko said.

"How interesting." Hiei said vaguely.

(At the Lord of Whittengard's castle)

"I don't know what's gotten into them, they just have been acting so oversmart and are talking back to me. One is just so stubborn, while the other dresses up like a slut to just make me mad and they both don't listen to a thing I say. I think you should take them back Your Highness. With All Due Respect." The Lord complained.

"Fine, fine, since you are such a good friend of mine, I shall take them back and have them trained at my palace to act in orderly fashion." The King stated justly.

"Thank you so much! And now, Your Majesty, would you be interested in having dinner with us?" The Lord asked gesturing to the table.

"Yes of course." The King said sitting down.

(Behind the closed doors, the two servant girls were eavesdropping.)

One was tall, had long wavy black hair with red and silver highlights in it and big green eyes. She was tan in color and had a tattoo of a sword on her left arm. She wore long silver earrings that glinted in the light. She also had a diamond necklace that she never took off. She wore a long black, green and silver dress.

The other was shorter and had light tanned skin. She had light brown hair that was waist length and had natural highlights that were light blue and lavender. She had light brown eyes with a hint of silver and purple in it. She wore a short blue, purple and silver dress. She had a snake armband and a sapphire necklace. She wore a blue tiger eye ring.

The tall one's name was Allana and the shorter one's name was Taki. They both were both 16 years old.

--

"Can you believe him? He called me a friggin slut!" Taki said angrily.

"Haha….sorry. Yeah that was mean. I mean what does he think of himself? I'm just about ready to go in there an punch his lights out!" Allana said.

"And he thinks that we're the worst out of the whole bunch? Well, at least we are getting out of this hell hole." Taki said.

"Well, I hope the King has some sons that are hot and in good shape. We can finally start having some real fun. Living in this shitty castle, has made our skills dry. What do you think?" Allana questioned.

" I couldn't have said it better myself! Those boys at the palace better watch out!" Taki said laughing.

Author's Note 

MU: FP is falling asleep, so I have to take over.

FP: Shut it!

MU: NO!

FP: I'm going to hit you.

MU: With what!

FP: A book!

MU: What? SMACK OWWWWW! That hurt! What was that for!

FP: It's anime!

MU: Okay, while FP is going crazy, I will continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note 

MU: FP is still going crazy, so I will Have to take over.

FP: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…………….snore

MU: NOOOOOOOOO! She left me! sigh Fine, here you go, I have to go wake up FP.

Chapter 2 

"Everybody to the main hall. Now! I have some important news!" The Lord bellowed out.

"Ok, were coming, ya don't have to yell." Taki said rolling her eyes.

"Yea, what is big news when you already know what it is?" Allana said.

"Where you two eavesdropping on my conversation with the King?" the Lord yelled in their faces.

"Okay, personal space." Taki said pushing the Lord's head away.

"Yea, so what if we were eavesdropping." Allana said like it was no big deal.

The Lord just got red in the face since he could tell that this argument was going to end up with their victory and everybody else was already in the hall.

"Okay, listen up everybody, all of you are going to go to the King's palace because he is going to whip you all into shape." The Lord yelled all proud like.

"Like their going to make us obey you." Taki yelled and everybody started laughing.

Just then Yoko and Hiei came in to tell everybody that the carriages were waiting out side. They heard Taki yell the last comment out and everybody laughed including Taki and Allana.

"Who was that? How dare…..which one was it that just yelled!" Yoko yelled stomping over to Taki and Allana. Taki and Allana pointed to each other and then burst into laughter.

"Hiei! You think they should be our personal slaves so we can keep an extra eye on them?" He said glaring at them.

"Like you can boss us around!" Allana said.

"You have ears, did you know that?" Taki said pointing at Yoko's ears. She and Allana burst out laughing again. Yoko looked majorly angry and then he went up to Taki, smiled evilly and slapped her in the face. Taki staggered back and had blood dripping down her cheek. She felt it and then saw blood on her fingertips. Yoko grinned.

"What was that for!" Taki and Allana yelled. Yoko looked at the two girls like they were crazy, then picked them both up and over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Lily and Allana yelled and then started kicking Yoko. Yoko was unfazed by this and just continued walking. When they were at the door, Yoko turned around to face the other servants.

"Anyone else want severe punishment when we get to the palace?" Hiei yelled fiercely.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Ok, I'll take that as a no." Taki said.

"Hiei you take this one, she needs some major attitude adjustments." Yoko said with disgust and dropped her on the floor.

"Ow, that hurt, you could have done that nicer you know and when wearing a skirt, it is not the easiest thing to land perfectly without flashing anyone." Taki said standing up, while fixing her 'short' skirt. Allana started laughing.

"Hahahaha, well, what do guys know about skirts?" Allana said.

"Enough." Taki said grumpily.

"Hahahaha. Yea that's true, oh, put me down this is so not fair! Taki gets to stand and I have to get carried on your shoulder. Not fair." Allana started complaining.

"Hey, at least he's in good shape." Taki said looking at Yoko up and down.

"How dare you speak like that in front of the Princes of the land!" the King yelled from the door.

Taki jumped and had a look of surprise, fear, and hatred, but quickly as it had come, it vanished. Allana stood still for a moment and had the same look, but as quick as lighting regained her posture.

"Sorry, Your Highness, I couldn't help myself and I was only speaking the truth." Taki said looking square at the King.

"Truth or not, that is not the way to speak in front of the Princes. You need to learn to hold your tongue, like all women need to. Where are your manners! You bow before your King!" The King said walking over to Taki sizing her up, "Speaking on how women should act, what in heaven's name are you wearing!" The King continued yelling.

"Hahahahaha, told you Taki. Anyways, what are you doing here Your Majesty?" Allana asked trying to reposition herself on Yoko's shoulder.

"Do you question your King?" the King said now turning to Allana. Taki made a face behind the King and Allana grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" the King said, turning around to Taki. Taki just looked at him with an innocent look.

"ENOUGH! YOU 2 SHALL BE PUNISHED SVERLY FOR MOCKING ROYALTY!" The King yelled, giving Hiei and Yoko a nod.

Author's Note 

MU: Hope you enjoyed that. Sry for not updating the other stories, but I have been sooooooo busy.

FP: We are making minor changes to the other stories and reposting them.

MU: IT IS ALMOST SUMMER! YAY!

FP: We will continue the other stories over the summer.

MU: Marjory! So no worries!

FP: Hope you liked it! Review and tell us what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note 

MU: I am having a writers block, well, I did anyways.

FP: She's crazy, I know, and I have to work with her! What did I do to deserve this!

MU: Hey! That's not nice!

FP: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! runs around in a circle

MU: sweatdrop on with the story! While I have a talk with FP! walks over to FP

Chapter 3 

Hiei and Yoko nodded back and walked out of the palace. Hiei dragging Taki and Yoko carrying Allana over his shoulder.

"Ow, this hurts you know and its ruining my dress, I don't have that many!" Taki yelled.

"Quiet! You will learn to respect!" Hiei yelled at her.

"Allana, your lucky, you get to be carried." Taki said still complaining.

"Well, its not that great to be touched by the carrier!" Allana yelled and whacked Yoko across the head. Yoko growled.

Then Hiei tied Taki's wrists together with a rope and connected it to the carriage. Yoko did the same with Allana's but with a different rope.

"Ok, you are going to walk the whole way to the palace." Yoko said to the 2 of them while getting into the carriage.

"Um, what is that going to do other than get a work out, which we don't need." Allana said raising her eyebrow.

"Oh that is just the beginning of your punishment, the palace is about 5 miles away." Yoko said with a smirk. Hiei gave an evil grin.

"Wonderful, now if I was out of shape I would say, yay, but I'm not, this is pointless. Allana, have anything to talk about?" Taki asked.

"At the moment no, but we could always bug the royal pain in the asses." Allana said smiling evilly.

"You know, me all too well." Taki also smiled evilly.

So the long dreary walk started. Taki and Allana talked and bugged the Princes, they also got tired after a while. They finally got to the palace.

"Geez that took forever." Allana said jumping off the carriage. Through half the walk Taki got the wonderful idea to hop onto the rail on the back of the carriage.

"I think it would have been faster if we were on a horse." Taki said.

Hiei and Yoko came out of the carriage and took the rope that connected to the carriage and pulled Taki and Allana to the palace.

"Ow, watch how hard you pull." Taki said. Her wrists were starting to bleed.

"Does it hurt? Too bad!" Hiei yelled at her.

"Don't have to yell." Allana said sticking her tongue out at Hiei. Yoko pulled the rope so Allana fell and was dragging.

"Hey! Cheap shot!" Taki yelled and ran to kick Yoko. Hiei just did a sidekick and which landed in her stomach. Taki coughed up blood.

"Taki!" Allana yelled, but was dragged the opposite way that Taki was being dragged. Taki was still coughing trying to make her breathing normal when Hiei finally stopped.

"First you're going to clean this stable, feed, groom, water, and everything for the horses and clean all the weapons next. Then report to the kitchen and they will tell you what to do after come to me." Hiei said and he disappeared.

When he was gone Taki finally got her breathing normal and she cut the bonds on her wrists.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Taki said looking around; she slapped her forehead, "Oh yea. He's super fast, well from what I've heard." Taki looked around, 'Like I'm going to clean the stables, clean the weapons and report to the kitchen, but I will take care of the animals.' Taki thought and she went about grooming, feeding, and watering the horses.

Allana 

"Hey, where is Hiei taking Taki?" Allana demanded.

"You will address Hiei and myself as Highness, Your Majesty, or Prince and you never speak to us rudely." Yoko growled.

"Yea, sure, still you never answered my question." Allana said. Yoko growled and smacked her across the face.

"What did I just say about speaking?" Yoko said. "You will be cleaning the palace starting with the great hall, maybe if your lucky, which I doubt Taki will come and join you." Yoko said and he walked off. "I want this done by midnight tonight!" Yoko yelled over his shoulder.

"What! That's impossible!" Allana yelled with blood dripping down her face.

"Too bad! Start!" and cleaning supplies was thrown at her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Allana yelled as she tried dodgeing the flying supplies. "You really think I'm going to clean! Ha! Time to go look for Taki." Allana said and skipped down the hall.

Taki 

"Ah. Done, that was wonderful. Wonder what Allana had to do." Taki thought as she walked out of the stables and into the palace. "Lets, see if I was Allana where would I be?" Taki asked herself. Taki started running through the halls and sliding and everything you could think of. She was popping her head in rooms and looking around the ones she liked. She dodged guards and hide from the other servants of the palace. She even asked a couple if they saw Allana.

"Geez, what does it take to find one person?" Taki yelled. She then found the training field. There was Hiei and Yoko facing off, with the King watching.

"Oh they are about to fight. Maybe Allana is around here." Taki said to herself and started to watch the fight and look around for Allana.

On the other side of the training field 

"Hey Yoko and Hiei. This should be a good battle, I bet Taki is watching too." Allana said and sneaked to the other side of the field.

Taki tripped and then something fell on top of her. "Hey! What's the big idea! Get off!" Taki said angrily trying to get the person off of her.

"Not my fault that you tripped." The person on top of her said.

"Hey Allana!" Taki said happily recognizing the voice.

"Taki! I've been looking all over for you!" Allana said sitting beside Taki.

"Same, but I had a little fun on the way." Taki said smiling remembering her adventure through the palace.

"So what did Hiei make you do, that was soooo mean of him to kick you!" Allana said.

"Hey, you know how royal people are. Hiei made me clean the stables, feed and take care of the stables, clean the weapons, and report to the kitchen and after that, he wanted me to go to him." Taki said angrily, "Of course all I did was take care of the horses. What did Yoko make you do?" Taki asked.

"He wanted me to clean the whole palace by midnight tonight! Can you believe that!" Allana yelled.

"Well, that is harder than my job, but I bet Hiei just HAD something in mind for my to do other than those chores." Taki said.

They didn't notice that Hiei and Yoko were now above them, staring down at them. When their shadow fell upon them, Taki and Allana both looked up.

"Hi! Enjoying the nice day?" Taki said uneasily. Yoko and Hiei just continued staring.

Author's Note 

MU: Hahahahahahahahaha. I'm so evil!

FP: Uh-no. MU! You left them at a cliffhanger again! Didn't you!

MU: shifty eyes Noooo, not at all. runs away

FP: You can't run away forever! runs after MU

MU: Review! Since this is new, tell me what you think! I want to know if I should delete it or not.

FP: GOT YA!

MU: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
